sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
List of deaths
The following is a list of deaths from the HBO series, The Sopranos. Over the course of the series 92 human characters died. Seasons Season 1 (1999) *'Total': 15 Season 2 (2000) * Total: 11 Season 3 (2001) * Total: 11 Season 4 (2002) *'Total': 10 Season 5 (2004) * Total: 18 Season 6 (2006-2007) * Total: 27 - 13 for Part 1, 14 for Part 2 Non-chronological |- | 1 || Johnny Boy Soprano || Died from emphysema in 1986. || n/a || Down Neck |- | 2 || Ercoli "Eckley" Soprano || Died from natural causes a long time ago. || n/a || The Happy Wanderer |- | 3 || Nucci Bonpensiero || Died from spinal meningitis many years ago. || n/a || D-Girl |- | 4 || Rocco DiMeo || Died from Alzheimer's. || N/A || Full Leather Jacket |- | 5 || Charles "Sonny" Pagano || Executed by Paulie over 30 years ago. || Paulie Walnuts || From Where to Eternity |- | 6 || Francis Satriale || Committed suicide by gunshot in the early 1970s, after having his pinky finger chopped off by Johnny Boy Soprano for refusing to pay debts. || Francis Satriale || ...To Save Us All From Satans Power |- | 7 || Carmela's cousin, Cathy || Ovarian Cancer. || n/a || Amour Fou |- | 8 || Richard "Dickie" Moltisanti || Shot to death in the mid-1970s. || Barry Haydu || rowspan="3" style="font-weight:normal;text-align:center;text-align:left;line-height:110%" |For All Debts Public and Private |- | 9 || Dickie Moltisanti's cell mate || Stabbed to death while in prison many years ago. || Jilly Ruffalo |- | 10 || 1994 Victim || Shot to death. A man who was murdered by the same .38 found on Paulie, who served some time for this gun charge 8 years after the incident in 2002. || Lance Mariolina |- | 11 || Lenny Caputo || Head bashed in with a baseball bat along with his wife. || Lou “Dimaggio” Galina. || rowspan="3" style="font-weight:normal;text-align:center;text-align:left;line-height:110%" |The Weight |- | 12 || Lenny Caputo's Wife || Head bashed in with a baseball bat along with her husband. || Lou “Dimaggio” Galina. |- | 13 || Tommy Neri || Lou “Dimaggio” Galina hit him with a tire iron while his partner Frank chopped his head off with a hacksaw || Lou “Dimaggio” Galina and Frank |- | 14 || Murray Furlong || Janice’s neighbor from a long time ago who committed suicide by shoving a rifle in his mouth and blasting his brains out. || Murray Furlong || Everybody Hurts |- | 15 || Thomas Gilardi || Killed in a car bomb explosion, the suspected killer being Tony Blundetto when he was 28 years old. || possibly Tony Blundetto || rowspan="2" style="font-weight:normal;text-align:center;text-align:left;line-height:110%" |Two Tonys |- | 16 || Thomas Gilardi's Driver || Killed in a car bomb explosion, the suspected killer being Tony Blundetto when he was 28 years old. || possibly Tony Blundetto |- | 17 || Johnson Brother #1 || Killed for unknown reasons many years ago. || Furio "Fred Sasso" Malana || rowspan="2" style="font-weight:normal;text-align:center;text-align:left;line-height:110%" |Cold Cuts |- | 18 || Johnson Brother #2 || Killed for unknown reasons many years ago. || Furio "Fred Sasso" Malana & Gene "Gigi" Salivio |- | 19 || Little Pussy Malanga || Killed under Uncle Junior's orders sometime in 1999. || Unknown assassin || rowspan="3" style="font-weight:normal;text-align:center;text-align:left;line-height:110%" |Members Only |- | 20 || Aunt Edie || Eugene Pontecorvo's Aunt. Died of natural causes a long time ago. || n/a || |- | 21 || Eugene's Father || Died of natural causes at age 52 a long time ago. || n/a || |- | 22 || Angelo Giacalone || Killed on orders from Tony Soprano. || Unknown ||Members Only |- | 23 || Willie Overall || Bookie killed and buried in 1982. Was discovered in 2007. Murdered under Johnny Boy Soprano's orders. || Tony Soprano and Paulie Walnuts || rowspan="3" style="font-weight:normal;text-align:center;text-align:left;line-height:110%" |Remember When |} Statistics * Season 2 and Season 3 feature numerous imaginary death sequences such as Tony dreaming of Paulie Walnuts lighting Tony on fire after he pours gasoline over himself; Tony dreaming of randomly shooting Paulie in the chest; Dr. Melfi dreams of her rapist getting mauled to death by stray dogs; and Silvio Dante imagining "Big Pussy” dying in mysterious stripper wardrobe in a nightmare he had. *As of the end of season 6 in 2007, there were 92 deaths in total and 62 of them were human murders. **Season 6 had the most deaths, followed by Season 5. **Season 6 had the most human murders, followed by Seasons 5 and 1. **Season 4 had the fewest deaths. **Paulie Walnuts committed nine known murders, Tony Soprano and Christopher Moltisanti committed eight on-screen murders each. Silvio Dante was involved with five murders, then Mikey Palmice and Tony Blundetto. each with three murders. Other notables are Pussy Bonpensiero, Benny Fazio, and Vito Spatafore, with two apiece. *Four animals were killed through the course of the series: **Mule deer by Christopher Moltisanti: ("Pine Barrens") **Pie-O-My, put down after being badly burned in a stable fire; Tony suspected Ralph Cifaretto and it indirectly led to Ralph's death ("Whoever Did This") **Cosette, a maltese dog, by (accidentally) Christopher Moltisanti: ("The Strong, Silent Type") **Rabbit by Artie Bucco: episode 607 "Luxury Lounge" *In every season, at least two major characters have been killed off. **Season 1: Brendan Filone, Mikey Palmice, Jimmy Altieri, Vin Makazian **Season 2: Salvatore "Big Pussy" Bonpensiero, Richie Aprile, Matthew Bevilaqua, Sean Gismonte **Season 3: Jackie Aprile, Jr., Livia Soprano, Gigi Cestone **Season 4: Ralph Cifaretto, Gloria Trillo **Season 5: Carmine Lupertazzi, Adriana La Cerva, Tony Blundetto **Season 6A: Eugene Pontecorvo, Rusty Millio, Vito Spatafore **Season 6B: Johnny Sack, Christopher Moltisanti, Bobby Baccalieri, Phil Leotardo *Whenever major characters are to be murdered, David Chase tells the actors far in advance to prepare them for the scene. *The cast made it a tradition to take cast members who were killed off on the show to Il Cortile, a restaurant in Little Italy, Manhattan, for a farewell dinner. *The fact that any cast member could be killed off at any time was referred to as the "Big Pussy Rule" (coined by Steven R. Schirripa). *Joe Pantoliano knew in 2001 when he signed on to play the role of Ralph Cifaretto that he would only last two seasons and that his demise would not be a pretty one. *One common bond that ties each of the seasons together is the so-called "Aprile Curse", where during the season at least one member of the Aprile crew or family dies. **Season 1: Jackie Aprile, Sr **Season 2: Richie Aprile **Season 3: Gigi Cestone, Carlo Renzi, Dino Zerilli, Jackie Aprile, Jr. **Season 4: Ralph Cifaretto **Season 5: Adriana La Cerva **Season 6: Eugene Pontecorvo, Vito Spatafore * Of all the characters, Christopher had most brushes with death. He had at least one in each season until his eventual demise in part two of Season 6. **Season 1: The mock execution given on orders from Junior as punishment for his truck hijackings alongside Brendan Filone. **Season 2: In a bungled assassination attempt, Christopher was shot by Sean Gismonte and Matt Bevilaqua, which left him in a coma. **Season 3: Shot at by Jackie Aprile, Jr. during an attempted robbery of Eugene's card game. **Season 4: Car jacked and beaten up by a Latin gang while trying to purchase heroin. Tony told Chris later that his drug addiction could get him whacked (which turned out to be true). **Season 5: Almost murdered by Tony over the (untrue) rumor about Tony and Adriana. Threatened by and on the lam from Phil Leotardo, because of Tony Soprano's reluctance to hand over Tony Blundetto to Phil for Billy Leotardo's murder. **Season 6a: Shot at while fleeing after robbing bikers of crates of wine - who in turn were robbing an establishment. **Season 6b: After a car accident caused by his drug taking, Tony pinched Christopher's nostrils together, suffocating him on his own blood. *Tony had the second-most brushes with death. **Season 1: Shot in the ear by a hitman, during the hit on him ordered by Uncle Junior. **Season 3: Patsy pointed a gun at Tony, intending to kill him for murdering his brother, but reconsidered and urinated in the Sopranos' pool instead. **Season 4: Furio considered pushing a drunk Tony into a helicopter rotor blade, but changed his mind. **Season6a: Shot and left in a coma by a senile Uncle Junior, who mistook Tony for his old enemy Pussy Malanga. *Every character who dated/married Janice Soprano ended up dying. **Richie Aprile **Ralph Cifaretto **Bobby Baccalieri External links * Arrivederci, Memorable Sopranos Deaths * The Sopranos' HBO site Category:Browse Category:Deceased